Chibi Senshi from another dimension
by Mew Megumi
Summary: Some of my Chibi Senshi get thrown into another dimension. There they meet Angel Raye’s Chibi Senshi and trouble happens as some of the girls don’t mingle with others. Angel Raye's Chibi Senshi and my own. Review please!
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Okay so I hit writers block on my other story, so I decided to start a new story. You'll have a closer look on some of my Chibi Senshi. So some of my Chibi Senshi get thrown into another dimension. There they meet Angel Raye's Chibi and trouble happens as some of the girls don't mingle with others. This happens after they are back from the past. Also, I'm sticking to the English names for the Inner senshi, to make the difference between Angel Raye's dimension and mine.

Disclaimer: Okay, here I go. Sailor Earth, the Celestial Knights and the Chibi Senshi with Japanese names are mine. The Chibi Senshi with English names are Angel Raye's. As for Chibi Moon, we all know who owns her.

"Why do I have to come" whined Nyoko.

"Because you're watching over Kohana and she wants to come with me" replied Ima.

"And were coming because I want to see my mentor" added Kita, while Akina nobbed in approval.

The five girls were going to the Time Gates to see Setsuna. Ima was Setsuna's youngest daughter. She had green hair, red eyes and was 9 years old. Kohana was Megumi's youngest daughter. Only 6, she had brown hair and blue eyes. Nyoko was 11 years old, had silver hair and green eyes. She was one of Minako's children. Akina was Rei's daughter and was 8 years old. She had raven hair and brown eyes. Kita was 7 years old, had blue eyes and hair and was Ami daughter.

They made their way to the gates. To their surprise, the space dimension were the Gates were placed started to change. In front of them now stood 5 doors.

"So now were do we go, miss know-at-all" said Nyoko.

"This way" replied Ima.

"Are you sure" worriedly asked Kohana.

"Of course I do" replied Ima.

But she wasn't so sure. It was the first time this happened to her. Her mother had once told her that all dimension held a Time Gate. Ima knew that she accidentally led he friends to the place were all Gates were placed. Now the question was to find which door was the right one.

"This one" she said, leading the way towards the first one.

Nyoko made her way towards Ima, until she was walking beside her.

"Don't mess up. You know what just happened to Kohana (a/n: you'll later what happened. It has nothing to do with them going to the past) and she won't be able to handle being away from her family. It took me everything just to get her to come with me" whispered Nyoko.

"I know that" whispered Ima back to her. "Come on, it's this one" said Ima, louder.

"Okay" said Kohana.

She ran up to Ima and slipped her hand in hers. The others joined hands as well. There was, after all, a risk of getting lost in time. And if ever they did, Ima always had a time key with her. Ima pushed on the door and the four girls entered the gates.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**Angel Raye's Dimension**

Setsuna stood at the Time Gates. She was ready to go back home, for a while anyways. She wanted to spend some time with her daughter Maggie and her husband Gary. Suddenly, she felt a disruption in the time line. As she went to check it out, it suddenly disappeared.

"Could the disruption have happen in another dimension?" she asked herself out loud.

'It's gone now. I should head back, the children will be back from school soon' she thought.

And with that, she was on her way.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"I got in trouble again" whined Gloria.

"It was you own fault for talking back to the teacher" replied Annika.

"I know. But mom is going to be so mad" moaned Gloria.

The Chibi Senshi, minus Rini, were all walking home from school. Suddenly the heard a shrill scream.

"Let's go check it out" said Daisy.

The girls transformed and headed towards the source of the scream.

-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Where are we" asked Akina.

"This isn't Crystal Tokyo, that's for sure" pointed out Kita.

"Of course it is. See, there's the Crystal Palace" pointed out Ima.

"Since when does this shop exist" snapped Kita.

"We probably never saw it before, that's all" answered Ima.

"Yeah right. Face it, were not in the right time" said Akina.

'Or wrong dimension' thought Nyoko.

The girls heard a scream.

"Let's go help" shouted Nyoko.

"Right" yelled the others.

"We should transform" softly pointed out Kohana.

"Of course kiddo" replied Ima.

"Star Maker Power…" yelled Ima

"Mars Power…" yelled Akina

"Mercury Power…" yelled Kita

"Venus Power…" yelled Nyoko

"Star Fighter Power…" yelled Kohana

"Make Up" they finished together.

The two groups of Chibi Senshi arrived at the same time. The monster was a cockroach like creature.

"Release them" shouted Nyoko (a/n: as to not mix you up, when to Chibi Senshi of the same planet are transformed, my own will be know by they're first name).

"Get out of here" shouted Sailor Chibi Venus, "this isn't the time to imitate me."

"I'm not imitating you" snapped Nyoko back.

Suddenly, the forgotten monster lunched himself towards the first group of Chibi Senshi (my own!). They quickly jumped out of the way.

'These idiots are going to get killed' thought Daisy, for like Gloria, she thought they were kids trying to imitate them. But something still bothered her. Two of the girls had completely different uniforms from any of the Chibi Senshi.

Surprising everyone who thought they were fakes, Kita readied herself for an attack.

"Ice Shards Storm" she yelled.

"Nani" shouted the Chibi Senshi in surprise (the ones that don't know her!)

"We should help" said Chibi Pluto.

"Right" shouted the rest of them as they jumped in the battle.

Together, the two groups fought the monster.

"Sunshine Kiss" shouted Nyoko

"Time Blast" yelled Ima.

Both attack combined together and slammed into the monster. Mad, he dodged it and jumped at Kohana. Not fast enough, the small girl was captured in its pincer.

"NO!" shouted Akina.

"Fire Storm Erupt" she shouted in anger.

"Moon Princess Healing Kiss" shouted the new voice.

The monster was turned into dust and Kohana fell towards the ground, only to be caught by Sailor Cosmic Moon. Nyoko ran towards them.

"Kohana! Are you all right?" she asked worriedly.

"Yes, I think so" replied the small child.

"You are you" asked Sailor Chibi Mars.

"Isn't it obvious, we are the Chibi Senshi" replied Kita.

"Yeah right, WE are the Chibi Senshi" snapped back Gloria.

"Oh no" moaned Ima.

"What?" asked Maggie.

"Ima, you made us go to another dimension!!!" yelled Kita.

"Another dimension?" repeated Daisy.

"Yes. Didn't you know that their is more than one dimension?" asked Akina.

"No, we didn't" replied Ariel.

"So who are you" asked Faith.

"My name is Nyoko. I am Sailor Venus daughter" said Nyoko.

"Impossible, I'm her daughter" said Gloria.

"Gloria, they're from another dimension baka" said Daisy.

"Well, I'm Akina, Sailor Mars' daughter" said Akina.

"My name is Kita, Sailor Mercury's daughter" said Kita.

"I'm Ima, Sailor Pluto's youngest daughter" proudly said Ima.

"My name is Kohana. My mama is Sailor Earth" softly said Kohana.

"Nice try. I know you're lying. There is no Sailor Earth" said Gloria.

"Yes there is. She's my best friend's mentor" replied Ima.

"Whatever, she doesn't exist" snapped back Gloria.

"Gloria they are from another dimension so maybe…" started Hope.

"No way. It wouldn't change the number of senshi" stubbornly said Gloria.

"I think Gloria is right. I don't think it would change anything" said Rini.

"Except if Sailor Earth died before any of us were born" tried Maggie.

At this, Kohana eyes filled with tears. Her mother couldn't be dead. She wanted to be with her! What would she do without her?

"Before we decide upon anything, we should ask our mothers" said Rini, seeing that.

"Right" shouted all of the Chibi Senshi.

So they de-transformed and headed towards the palace.

A/n: Okay, so that's the first chapter. I know it was a little confusing, but hopefully, you'll enjoy it! Review please!!


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Okay, well, there's another chapter! Also, thanks to Richforce, Fangirl44 and Mini Saturn Jess for the reviews. It was greatly appreciated. If any of you readers have questions, ideas or constructive criticisms, I would be glad to hear them!

Disclaimer: Sailor Earth, the Celestial Knights and the Chibi Senshi with Japanese names are mine. The Chibi Senshi with English names are Angel Raye's. As for Chibi Moon, we all know who owns her.

All the girls walked together towards the palace. Gloria wasn't too happy about having the other girls around. She was still thinking that they were fakes. When they arrived at the palace, the girls weren't to surprise to see their mother there. But Maggie was.

"Mom, you're not at the gates" she exclaimed, throwing herself in her mother's arms.

"No, I wanted to spend some time with you" replied Setsuna.

"Another note from you teacher" said Mina, looking sternly at her daughter.

"Yes, but…" started Gloria.

"No, we'll discuss this later" cut in her mother.

As she turned around, she saw Nyoko, Ima, Akina, Kita and Kohana. She immediately tensed up, the accident with Maggie and her "friend" was still in her mind.

"Who are you" she asked.

"We are Chibi Senshi" simply answered Nyoko.

"Don't worry mom, they're just faking being Chibi Senshi" said Gloria, emphasizing on the "faking".

"Yeah, we're totally faking and that's why we totally beat the youma" snapped Ima.

"As if, it's Rini that destroyed the youma, not you guys" snapped back Gloria.

"Yeah, but it was us that did all the work" replied Ima.

"Yeah right, that kid just got caught and that's all" snapped Gloria, pointing at Kohana.

"Well SHE just became a Senshi a month ago, what about you?" asked Ima.

"I…What?"

"You heard me" snapped Ima.

"Calm down Ima" softly said Kita.

"Yes, there is no need to scare Kohana" added Akina.

Ima took a deep breath. Her friends were right. She needed to calm down.

"How about going into the palace and you can explain there. You can also tell us were you are from" chipped in Ami.

The others agreed and all of them made their way to the conference room. After much explaining and Ami testing the girls to see if they were telling the truth, a decision had been made. Nyoko would go with Mina, Ima with Setsuna, Akina with Raye and Kita with Amy. In Kohana's case, even if she had said that her mother was Endymion's sister, it was decided that she would stay with Lita. Besides, Rini was going to have a few friends over for a sleepover, so the Royal couples couldn't take her in. Tough sad, Kohana went without saying a word.

-/-/-/-/

Gloria wasn't too happy to have to Nyoko at her house. Not that she minded having to share her mother, but these new girls just got on her nerves. Especially Ima and Nyoko.

"Mom, why did we have to bring one of these girls" she asked Mina.

"Gloria, Nyoko is my daughter in another dimension. It's normal I would take care of her" replied Mina.

"Whatever. She looks like such a brat" darkly said Gloria.

"Don't start acting like Ariel, please" asked Mina.

"Don't worry, I'm not" answered Gloria.

It was true that Ariel weren't to happy to have to share their mother. Meaning that Gloria could get her help to play a few pranks on the Chibi Senshi from the other dimension. She was already scheming a few plans.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Unlike Gloria, Maggie was thrilled to have Ima around. On top of having her mother around, she had allowed the have Ima sleeping in her quarters. Usually, the other senshi family got people over, while she couldn't because her mother wasn't around.

"So are we going to have to go to school while were here" innocently asked Ima.

"Of course you are" responded Setsuna.

"Oh well, I tried" murmured Ima.

Maggie laughed. Ima smiled back at her. Setsuna thought that Ima might be able to make Maggie a bit happier. She knew that her daughter was always a little sad that her friends got to spend so much time with their mothers, and that she couldn't. But Maggie didn't let it bring her down. She remained calm and almost never got mad.

"So what's up with that Gloria girl" asked Ima.

"What do you mean?" asked Maggie.

"Well, she acts like such a brat" explained the younger girl.

"That's just how she is" replied Setsuna.

Ima nobbed her head. Even so, she still thought Gloria was annoying.

-/-/-/-/-/

Another one that wasn't too happy to have another girl around was Ariel. Kita was the same age as her and on top of that, even kind of looked like her!

"So where exactly am I going to sleep?" asked Kita.

"Not in my room" answered Ariel.

"Ariel, you and Kita are the same age. I think it's better if you do share a room" said Amy.

"But it's my room" replied Ariel.

"That's all right, I don't mind being in a separate room if Ariel doesn't want to share her room" offered Kita.

"No, Ariel will share her room" replied Amy.

"But mommy" whined Ariel.

"No whining Ariel. My decision is final" said Amy.

She knew that Ariel was probably go back to her babyish manners, but Amy also hoped that the fact that Kita was here would make Ariel a little less babyish.

"So, how am I supposed to call you?" asked Kita to Amy. "I call you mama in my dimension, but you're not really my mother here, right?" she pointed out.

"Yes, that's true. Why don't you simply call me Aunt Amy?" offered Amy.

"Sure, that's fine by me" replied Kita with a smile.

Ariel sculled behind them. Her mother was acting to nicely with Kita in her opinion.

-/-/-/-/-/

"So can I call you Aunt Raye" asked Akina.

"Why do you ask that?" replied Raye.

"Well, here, your Annika's mother, not mine, so I can't really call you mama, now can I" answered Akina.

"Yes, I suppose that's true" murmured Raye. "All right, you can call me Aunt Raye." She said loudly.

"Okay. So Annika, how old are you?" asked Akina.

"I'm nine" shyly answered Annika, holding more tightly to her mother's hand.

"I'm eight!" answered back Akina.

Raye was surprised to see the difference in personality of the two girls. She had thought that Akina would be a lot like Annika, but she was the complete opposite. Akina was not shy, and a lot more outgoing. Raye could only suppose that the younger girl's arrival would make a change in Annika personality.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

In Daisy's case, she had no problem with Kohana staying with them. She thought that the girl looked quite cute. Lita had picked the small girl in her arms and Kohana had fallen asleep in her arms. Daisy wasn't to surprise about that. The girl was small for her age and the Youma had sucked quite a bit of her energy during the fight. But she did have a few questions going around in her mind.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Lita to her daughter.

"Mom, who exactly is Sailor Earth?" asked Daisy.

"I don't remember much about her, I'm afraid" replied her mother.

"But you have to remember something don't you" replied Daisy.

"You see Daisy, for a long while, none of us remembered anything about a Senshi of Earth."

"Why?"

"According to Setsuna, it's because she sacrificed herself during the fight against Galaxia. Something happened after that, and it didn't allow her to come back with us."

"How do you know who Sailor Earth is, then?"

"It's because Setsuna gave us a bit of memories back." explained Lita.

"Can you tell me what you know then" pleaded Daisy.

"Fine" sighed Lita. "When we were fighting Galaxia, a mysterious fighter came to her aid."

"That was her, right." said Daisy.

"Yes. She fought along side us. In the last fight, she fought against our dark selves, in order to give the Queen more time to destroy Galaxia. She gave up her life for us. That sacrifice probably is what gave us the right to come back to Earth," said Lita.

"So in the other Chibi Senshi's time, she didn't do that" asked Daisy.

"Either that, or she was allowed back on Earth after the fight" said Lita.

"I get it now. Thanks mom"

"Sure" replied Lita.

Lita looked at the small girl in her arms. She looked so peaceful, yet she could see that something seemed to be troubling the girl. She could only wonder what exactly it was.

A/n: Okay, well that's it for this chapter. Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Okay, well, there's another chapter! Thanks to Richforce, Fangirl44, Mini Saturn Jess and Crystal Soldier for the reviews. Also, to answer the question that some of you might be asking themselves, Kohana is not staying with the Royal couple because, as I said in the last chapter, Rini as some friends over. It would be hard to explain why another kid suddenly is there, wouldn't it? Don't worry, Kohana will end up with the Royal couple later on.

Disclaimer: Sailor Earth, the Celestial Knights and the Chibi Senshi with Japanese names are mine. The Chibi Senshi with English names are Angel Raye's. As for Chibi Moon, we all know who owns her.

Mina, Amy, Raye and Lita were going to get the five girls enroll in school. Setsuna was now at the Gates, since she had decided to find out why exactly Ima, Kita, Nyoko, Akina and Kohana were in their time. When they got to school, Ima, Akina, Nyoko and Kita didn't take anytime at all and they were allowed in class right away. Nyoko was placed in the same class as Maggie and Daisy, in sixth grade. Ima was joining Ariel, Annika, Gloria and Hope in their class, to Gloria dismay, while Akina would be placed with Madelyn. Kita was with Akina and Madelyn, a year ahead. The problem was Kohana. The small girl was to be put in the right year, but needed harder work. Nyoko had explained that Megumi, Kohana's mother, wanted the small child to have friends her own age, but she had asked the teacher to give the child harder work. After much arguing, the principal agreed to put Kohana on a sort of test. For the day, she would be in first grade and the teacher would give her normal work. If the teacher saw that the work was truly too easy or her, then he would give harder work. Lita had agreed to that. After all, she didn't know how the school board worked in the other dimension so there, the work could be a lot easier than in her own dimension. As the day passed, the teacher and the principal were both forced to admit that the child was quite capable of keeping up with work for children of 7 to 9 years old.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Out of the window, a figure was floating, unnoticed by the children and the teachers. It had long green hair and its eyes were dark green. It was a female; the blood red dress gave it away as well as the long flowing hair. Suddenly, another figure appeared beside the first one. This one was male, with spiky white hair and steel grey eyes.

"Ma'am, we found the girl and…" started the second figure.

"I know, I can see her" snapped the woman. "I want you to capture her."

"Ma'am, she is surrounded by other Chibi Senshi. That makes capturing her almost…"

"Do I look like I care about what you think? You lost in the Gates, so get the girl here!" With that, the woman disappeared. The man sighed.

'Why doesn't she do it herself' thought the man. He too disappeared, as suddenly as he had appeared.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**Crystal Tokyo, my own dimension**

"Where is my daughter?" asked a woman. She had shoulder length brown hair and her eyes were sky blue.

"Megumi, calm down. I'm sure she isn't too far" tried Serenity.

"I would know were she is! I can't even feel her!" cried the mother. Being the senshi of the planet of life, she had the power to feel people's energy signature. This was an advantage when looking for people. Problem was that Megumi couldn't feel any of the missing children's life signatures. Serenity was currently in Megumi's quarters, trying to calm the woman. The queen wished her sister in law's husband would come home soon, since he would probably be the only one that would be able to calm her. On cue, the said man entered the room, fallowed by Megumi's older brother, Endymion, who was also Serenity's husband. Kou Seiya, a man with long black hair in a ponytail and blue eyes (Megumi's husband), quickly made his way towards the couch. He sat besides his wife and held her in his arms.

"Seiya, I can't feel her or any of the other children" sobbed Megumi, while holding on to him. Seiya didn't say anything. What could he say? "Don't worry we'll find them"? Yeah right, if Megumi could sense any of them and if Ami's computer didn't pick up anything, the chances of finding any of them were slim. Still, once Megumi was calmed down, he would start in own research.

A/n: Kinda short, I know sorry. Still review please.


End file.
